


Little Black Dress

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Wrist Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom's love wears a little black dress to a Marvel premiere. Will the dress be a hit or a disaster?





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the GQ Japan cover and my friend Sharon for this dirty little piece.

I wasn’t terribly comfortable in the black ruched body con dress. But I was trying to move outside my box. I worked hard for my body and it showed. Besides, Tom loved it. I’d actually borrowed it from Scarlet for the premiere. The low neckline and high hem had my anxiety pinging way before we hit the red carpet and I faced the crowd on Tom’s arm.  
I stood at the kitchenette counter, my hands trembling slightly as I poured a shot of Jameson. “Darling?”  
“Coming!” I shot the whiskey, gritting my teeth as the edge of the burn then took a quick drink of lemonade. My heels clicked rapidly on the tile then the thick pile carpet silenced them. I grabbed the clutch from the coffee table as I passed it.  
Tom had his attention on his phone. Ilaria had only just left after dressing him and Chris, who happened to be staying in the suite next to us for the premiere. Chris saw me first. “Wow.”  
“Wow, what?” Chris nudged Tom with his elbow.  
My honey bunny’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. His jaw dropped. I tugged at the ass of the dress, afraid I’d flash someone. At Scar’s suggestion, I wasn’t wearing any panties. “Too much? I can run change real quick. I have that pink sundress I wore to tea with William and Kate.” I bit my lip. “I’ll just go do that. You two go on ahead.”  
Chris nudged Tom again, snapping out of his stare. “No, no, darling, no. Don’t do that. You look-“ He swallowed and shook his head. “You look ravishing. I just-Wow.” He nodded. “Wow is definitely right.”  
I bit my lip, furrowing my brow. “You’re sure? I don’t want to make you look bad.”  
“In that dress? You’re going to make everyone look bad.” I blushed, but I got Chris’s point. His gaze flicked from my eyes to my lips then my bit of cleavage and my legs. Oh yea, I’d forgotten I’d read somewhere that Chris liked legs.  
“Darling, you could never make me look bad looking so stunning. I was just surprised.” He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. I felt the tension in his hands. Then we were off. I successfully exited the limo without an embarrassing Britney incident. Tom and I walked hand in hand down the carpet, his thumb caressing the back of my hand. I know he could feel my faint tremor and I was thankful for his nearly constant touch.  
It wasn’t until we reached the theater itself and passed the fan queue and the reporters, did I realize that Tom had barely looked at me. I bit my lip. This dress was a mistake. And he was too English to tell me. My lip trembled, my eyes stinging. Tom glanced at me and frowned.  
“Everything alright, love?”  
I swallowed and nodded. “Fine, everything’s fine. Just nervous.”  
“Don’t be, kitten. You’re doing marvelous.” He brought our linked hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles. We settled into our seats and watched the movie. I loved it. I couldn’t imagine Marvel topping it. The nerdy fangirl in me was over the moon. My eyes never left the screen.  
The afterparty turned out to be one of the best parties in my entire adult life. I danced with Scar and Lizzie, Sebastian and all 3 Chrises, but the man I wanted to dance with the most managed to avoid me. I felt like his avoidance was some type of punishment for this goddamn dress. After several shots of whiskey and a few hours of dancing, I was finally ready to find my lover and head home.  
“Scar?”  
“You heading out?”  
“Yea, if I can find Tom. He’s avoided me all night.” I bit my lip. The whiskey made it very hard for me to control my emotions but I managed to just barely. “I think this dress was a mistake.”  
“A mistake? You look fucking amazing.” I tried to smile but it only worsened the grip on my anxious tears. “Hey, hey, don’t.” She pulled me into her arms and held me tight. “You think Tom’s been avoiding you because you wore this dress?” I nodded. Her hand rubbed up and down my back. “Oh honey, he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you.”  
“Then I don’t understand.” I wiped my eyes. She held me at the arms until I’d calmed and composed myself. “I just want to go home now.” She smiled and kissed my cheek. I slipped from her grasp and headed over my paramour at the bar. “Ready to go, babe?” He barely glanced at me then finished his drink.  
“Let’s go.” His arm wound around my waist and we said our good nights. “Did you have a nice time?” I nodded. “Something the matter, darling?”  
I shook my head. “Nothing, I’m just sorry I embarrassed you.” We ducked into the backseat of the car. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to bring me to any more premieres.”  
“Embarrassed me? What on earth are you talking about?”  
“This stupid dress. I know you said I looked- but you’ve barely looked at me all night and I felt like you were avoiding me at the party.”  
Tom sighed and I braced myself for the worst. “Kitten, look at me.” I resolutely looked at my lap. “Will you please look at me?” He curled a finger under my chin and lifted it until I faced him. “Darling, I’m the one who should apologize for making you feel this way.” He reached up and caressed my cheek, slipping his fingers into my hair. They closed surprisingly tight and made me gasp. Then his lips were on mine and his tongue in my mouth. We tasted like whiskey and lemon and vodka and lime.  
My chest grew tight as he kissed my breath away. My head felt like it had floated off my shoulders. He rested his forehead against mine. “I haven’t been able to look at you because I knew I wouldn’t be able to control myself. You look so gorgeous and sexy in that dress.” He took my hand and pressed it into his hard cock. “I’ve been fighting this all night.”  
I swallowed and squeezed him, drawing a deep moan from him. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have left the party hours ago.”  
He licked his lips. “You looked like you were having so much fun.”  
“But you didn’t dance with me.”  
“I couldn’t have controlled myself.” He rested his forehead against mine, pushing his hips up into the rhythmic squeezing of my hand. “I’m gonna fuck you in half.”  
I nipped his lip then closed my teeth on it and pulled it towards me. “Promise?”  
The car stopped before he could answer then the passenger door opened and we were moving along very swiftly toward the elevators. His hand rested on my lower back, a warm comforting weight. Thankfully, we didn’t run into anyone in the lobby. It might have been a tad embarrassing for my honey bunny.  
The elevator dinged and he spun me into it, not bothering to wait for the doors to close. He pressed me against the wall, his fingers digging into my hips as his mouth ravaged mine. His cock ground against my mound. My arousal slicked my thighs. Fingertips danced down my hip. His hand closed around my thigh and he lifted, urging it around his waist. I tugged his tie loose, breaking the kiss so that I could kiss and bite his throat.  
Tom’s hands were everywhere. It was overwhelming. Squeezing my ass then running up to my breasts then between my legs. “Fuck, you are so wet.” My hips jolted at the brush of his fingertips against my clit. Then they teased my opening. One finger petted the edge while a second slid inside. The first joined the second. “Christ, darling, I love the way you clench around me.”  
He curled his fingers against my sweet spot. My hand flew to his hair, gripping tightly as I arched off the wall. My keen echoed in the small space. “God, Tom!” His teeth grazed my jaw. His thumb pressed to my clit and his fingers continued to pet my sweet spot until I clung to him, cumming on his fingers with a breathless scream.  
The elevator doors opened to a stunned couple roughly our age. We tumbled out of the open doors, avoiding their gaze before we realized it wasn’t our floor. “I can’t wait. I need you. Stairwell, now.” The handlebar gave a loud pop then it was silent, save for our panting breaths. I dropped to my knees and unbuckled his belt. “Kitten, we don’t have time for-“ I reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock. I stroked him down to the open fly as I wrapped my lips around the head of him. “Ah fuck.” His head thumped against the wall.  
Tom loosely held the back of my head, his fingertips pressing against my skull but only to ground himself. His knees bent slightly and his hips began to rock, meeting my mouth as I came down on him. His fingers closed on my hair. His thighs trembled with his warring control and need.  
“Stop, stop, baby.” I sat back on my heels, licking my lips as I looked up at him. “Fuck, if I didn’t need to fuck you so hard right now, I'd ruin that pretty little mouth.” I bit my lip, reaching to squeeze his thighs. “Up, darling.”  
“Yes, Thomas.”  
His lips were on mine, kissing the breath out of me the way I loved. Then he spun me around and kicked my feet further apart. I leaned forward against the cool plaster wall, pushing my ass out. His large hands caressed up my bare thighs to hem of the dress. His fingers slipped under the material. I groaned as he squeezed both cheeks firmly. He let go then jerked the dress up, baring me to him.  
He gripped my shoulder as I felt the press of his cock against my dripping entrance. With a grunt, he thrust into me. So deep it took my breath away. Drawing back slow, he made sure we both felt every inch of each other before he slammed back in. His hand moved from my shoulder to my hair, holding it tight and hard, close to the scalp. His breath fell hot against my cheek. “Kitten, remember I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby.”  
“Good, because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.” His grip on my hip became bruising as he fucked me hard and fast. His balls tapping against my clit as his clothed thighs smacked against my bare ones. I scrabbled at the wall for purchase. Then the hand at my hip was gone and it had my wrists in a vise grip at the small of my back. “So tight, fuck.” He grunted. “Fucking perfect.”  
His hand in my hair moved to my throat. I groaned and arched against him. “You like that, kitten? Just a bit of pressure…” As he spoke, he put that bit of pressure on my windpipe and it was like a flood, running down my legs and onto his trousers. My legs began to shake. I whined louder and louder as his angle hit my sweet spot over and over again. “Oh fuck. Oh god yes. You gonna cum for me, darling?”  
I couldn’t answer verbally. I whined, so fucking close to the edge. I just needed a little more. His teeth pressed to my cheek. The sounds he made drove me closer and closer but not quite there. “Come on, kitten. I’m so fucking close. You take my cock so good. Such a good girl.” With that slight stroke of my praise kink, I shuddered, cumming on a whimpering moan. He grunted at the clenching of my cunt on his cock then his hips stuttered and we fell into the wall.  
“Jesus fucking Christmas, I’m never giving this dress back.”  
He laughed, stroking my cheek with his thumb before kissing me. “No, you’re not.”


End file.
